


Things left unsaid

by Making_excuses



Series: Communication is key [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sad, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Set during the Brazilian GP 2013<b></b></b><br/>Kimi is in the hospital after getting surgery on his back, Sebastian calls him, the conversation doesn't go how he had hoped it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you Ciro0 for being my Beta!

Calling Kimi felt like a splendid idea until the man answered. 

“It is the middle of the night, Seb.” Kimi's voice sounded like someone had poured gravel down his throat. 

“Is it?” he asked him, looking down on his wrist. Why didn’t he have a watch? The angry silence from the other side of the phone confirmed the time and now he regretted calling Kimi. He hadn’t meant to wake the other man up. 

“What do you want Seb?” Kimi muttered through his teeth. 

“I miss you,” Sebastian replied, too quietly to be heard across the ocean, he wanted to add that racing wasn’t the same without him there. He had gotten used to having Kimi close to him again and now he wasn’t. “I’m sorry it was nothing, just go back to sleep, Kimi,” he added after the silence had gone on a bit too long. Hearing the click of the phone being hung up, he got off the grass he was sitting on and back into the garage. 

********

Getting into the car to drive away from the track and back to the hotel, he was alone for the first time in hours, thinking of whether he should call Kimi again or just leave him alone as he seemed to prefer. He wanted to share his joy, he wanted to tell him about his wins, how good it felt officially being a four time World Champion, how much he wished he could have been there to celebrate. He didn’t want to bother Kimi again and he reasoned that if the Finn wanted to talk to him he would call. 

********

Walking into the hospital room Sebastian caught sight of his favourite Finn, spending a moment watching him. He didn’t seem to be in pain anymore, even if he was thinner than what he remembered him as.

“Go home, Sebastian,” Kimi demanded once he caught sight of him, looking angry at what Sebastian now realised was an intrusion. Sebastian tried to hide how hurt he was by Kimi’s words before he turned around and walked out of the hospital room, missing Kimi wincing in pain. 

********

The first thing Sebastian did when he got back to his house after a short and less than pleasant hospital visit, was to get drunk. Drunker than he had been in years. 

Sebastian tried to forget the pain Kimi had caused him by throwing him out of the hospital, how much it hurt that the Finn didn’t want him close to him. Looking down on his phone, he studied his background. It was from the last time he and Kimi had shared a podium. Britta had taken it right before the press conference and it showed them standing almost on top of each other, both looking happy. Sebastian tried to remember what he had said to make _his Finn_ this happy, drawing a blank. Now he wasn’t sure if they would ever get to be in the same position again, he wasn’t even sure that he would get the chance to make him laugh again. 

********

Sebastian heard someone walking into his house, not bothering to get up from the sofa that he clearly had fallen asleep on at some point during his drunken night. The person in his house was either Heikki, who came for another _one last_ workout, or it was Britta with his schedule for the next week. Neither was something he felt like dealing with right now, they could just leave a message on his kitchen counter. Sebastian was officially hung-over and he did not want to face the world at any point in the near future. 

“I am sorry,” the soft voice of Kimi muttered. It took Sebastian all the willpower he had to not react to that statement. 

“I didn’t mean for you to leave, even if I said it,” Kimi continued. Sebastian heard the sounds of Kimi getting down on the floor by the sofa. Moments later he felt Kimi’s hand stroking his hair, a gesture that Sebastian had learnt to equate with safety. 

“I never want you to leave, I would never…” Kimi’s voice broke. If Sebastian didn’t know better he would think the Finn was crying. Sebastian felt Kimi’s hand on his cheek for a moment before Kimi kissed his forehead, which meant the Finn was getting ready to leave him, as it was the same thing he always did. If he wanted to stop the man from going he had to make his move now. Opening his eyes, at the same time as Kimi was turning around, Sebastian reached for him, stopping him from leaving. 

Sebastian noticed the redness around Kimi’s eyes, realizing he was right, the Finn had been crying. Instead of speaking Sebastian reached for Kimi’s hand. Catching it, Sebastian pulled him closer to the couch, making the Finn lay down with him. Wrapping himself around the other man, Sebastian fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.


End file.
